Hotel Utopía
by Rhape
Summary: Yuri, ahora a cargo del hotel familiar, recibe a varios actores como huéspedes, sin saber que ya conocía al actor Viktor Nikiforov desde hacía diez años atrás... Viktuuri. Humor, mucho fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí vuelto con otro fic Viktuuri, espero que les guste ;D**

Advertencias: Historia alterna donde casi todos son actores para televisión, humor, mucho fluff en los siguientes caps.

* * *

Yuri no estaba seguro de querer heredar el negocio familiar tan temprano. Sabía que tenía la experiencia suficiente para hacerlo, pues había ayudando a sus padres desde que era pequeño, por lo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, salvo intentar superar su timidez al tratar directamente con los clientes; aún así, eso no significaba que se sintiese listo para hacerse cargo de un hotel.

El Hotel Yu-topia era bien conocido en la ciudad, mas no lo suficiente como para tener otras sucursales, solamente existía una, pero ésta tenía la ventaja sobre otros locales del área debido a que se encontraba justo en el centro turístico y conectaba con las calles principales, donde transitaban los típicos extranjeros que buscaban un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Además, combina a el estilo antiguo japonés en decoración con instalaciones modernas, y contaba con baños de aguas termales y una bella instructora de aeróbic para cuando los huéspedes quisieran ejercitare (aka, mayoritariamente hombres), por lo que en cualquier temporada tenían bastante clientela y nunca habían tenido si quiera necesidad de utilizar campañas publicitarias.

Por ahora, el único consuelo que tenía es que estaría al frente del Hotel Yu-topia durante unos pocos meses, en lo que sus padres iba y volvían de vacaciones; y que su hermana mayor, Mari, estaría con él apoyándolo a coordinador al personal de mantenimiento, y en la cocina, su mejor amiga Yuko, que era ayudante del chef. Yuri sólo tendría que encargarse de la recepción y la administración; entonces podría volver a su vida normal un par de años más y después, ya oficialmente, se haría cargo del hotel el resto de su vida.

Al menos ese era el plan que había formado en su cabeza.

A los pocos días de iniciar su nueva rutina en la recepción, recibió una llamada que sus padres le advirtieron que estuviese alerta de atender. Al parecer iba a rodarse un drama televisivo usando los escenarios reales cercanos al hotel, por lo que el personal de producción pidió a los padres de Yuri que, durante un tiempo indefinido, acomodarlos a ellos y a varios de los actores en habitaciones, es decir, que les permitieran usar el hotel como una residencia temporal, pues así se evitarían gastar tiempo y dinero en traslados. El trato ya se había firmado semanas atrás, sólo era cuestión de confirmar.

El día llegó. Y Yuri estaba nervioso. No sólo porque aún no estaba acostumbrado a verse a sí mismo como el encargado sino que ahora recibiría gente famosa como huéspedes..., gente que seguramente no tendría miramientos en quejarse del servicio si algo salía mal, gente que tenía a los medios de comunicación de su lado si algo no les gustaba. Comenzó a preocuparse. No le importaba las críticas, en lo que pensaba es que no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Sería la deshonra de la familia si el hotel se viniera abajo por su culpa.

"Llevas veinte minutos mirando a la ventana." Escuchó la voz de la mujer castaña deteniéndose a su lado, mirando hacia la misma dirección que él.

"Ah... Instructora Minako...Yo..."

"Entiendo. Estás nervioso. Debes pensar que tener a estrellas famosas rondando por el hotel es mucha presión." Adivinó con una sonrisa burlona, y el cabello moreno asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado por ser tan transparente. "Vamos. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Las chicas y yo estaremos más que dispuestas a echarte una mano."

"Lo sé, y se los agradezco." Sonrió más tranquilo. Escuchar aquellas palabras le habían quitado un gran peso de encima, mas no los nervios. "Mari me pidió estar hoy en la recepción para recibirlos."

"Ah, ¿llegan hoy?" Yuri asintió. "Eso explica porque la condenada se estaba poniendo tan guapa. ¡Y no me avisó!" Exclamó molesta, pero sacudió la cabeza con resignación. "Por cierto, ¿y quiénes son?"

"... ¿Eh?"

"Los actores, ¿quiénes son?" Minako repitió comenzando a exasperarse, temiendo a que Yuri no se hubiese tomado la molestia de investigarlos antes.

"O-oh, ¡mira! ¡Ya llegaron!" El de ojos ámbar intentó esquivar la pregunta apuntando hacia varias camionetas que se estacionaron frente al hotel. Pero la mujer ya tenía una vena saltada en la cien.

"Yuri...Sus nombres..."

"Mari lo sabe..."

La castaña se golpeó la frente.

"¡N-no es mi culpa! ¡Son actores extranjeros!" Quiso excusarse mientras agitaba las manos y mostraba una sonrisa de disculpas. "Realmente intenté buscar información en Internet, pero todo lo que me salía estaba en ruso... Y Mari dijo que no me preocupara por eso, que ella conocía a la mayoría de ellos por otras series donde los ha visto."

"De acuerdo. Si ella lo dice..." La mujer suspiró con desgane, cruzándose se brazos. Entonces ambos continuaron mirando hacia afuera, intentando adivinar cual de todas aquellas personas eran los susodichos.

Lo poco que sabían de sus nuevos huéspedes es que se trataban de una producción rusa y que estarían filmando una temporada completa de un drama de temática de fantasía o algo así. Y que los actores no eran conocidos mundialmente, pero tenían su cierta fama en su país de procedencia. Por eso no logró encontrar información.

Todavía mirando por la ventana del segundo piso, se percataron de un grupo de cinco personas que destacaban de sobremanera del resto. Era como si la luz del sol brillara solo para ellos. Había uno de cabello castaño y piel morena, el cual tenía un semblante apacible; otro, también castaño, de complexión pequeña y una sonrisa adorable adornaba su rostro. El tercero parecía mayor del resto, de cabello rubio y piel tostada; y a su lado estaba otro rubio, de estatura corta, parecía ser el menor del grupo; su piel era extremadamente blanca y tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto, parecía incluso estarle gritando a los demás. Y el último...Yuri se quedó sin aliento; era extremadamente apuesto, de piel también muy blanca y ojos azules que brillaban incluso detrás de aquellas gafas oscuras, las cuales se quitó para observar el hotel, y por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron, o eso creyó Yuri antes de retroceder por la impresión.

También vieron que Mari, bien vestida y maquillada, salía para recibirlos. Yuri pudo notar como su hermana trataba de contener un grito alocado y de lanzarse sobre los actores, pero se mantuvo profesional, con una sonrisa calmada y hablando con dos personas. Entonces ésta sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir. El moreno fue el que recibió el mensaje.

"Quieren hablar contigo."

Yuri suspiró. Pensó en que se había salvado de tratar con ellos. No obstante, en esos momentos él era prácticamente el dueño del hotel, así que tenía sentido que quisieran hablarle...

"¡Qué guapos son!" Comentó Minako mientras caminaba tras de él con sus ojos hechos corazones. "¿Viste al rubio alto? No tengo idea de cómo actuará, pero creo que ya soy su fan."

Cuando llegaron al lobby, su hermana lo llamó a que se acercara a hablar con una mujer del piel morena, que era acompañado por un hombre. Por su físico pudo deducir que eran hermanos.

"¡Ciao! Mi nombre es Sara Crispino, y este es mi hermano Michele. ¿Tú eres Yuri Katsuki, verdad? Hablamos por teléfono el otro día para confirmar si ya estaban listas nuestras habitaciones."

"Sí, te recuerdo." Sonrió Yuri con cortesía, sorprendido de que la mujer hablara tan bien su idioma, aún con su acento italiano. Pero siendo ésta y su hermano los managers de los actores, los cuales obviamente provenían de distintos países, imaginó que sabrían hablar varios idiomas. "La habitaciones están listas. Ya pueden entrar en ellas."

"¡Perfecto! Por cierto, tres de los actores no pudieron venir con nosotros por problemas de coordinación de tiempo. Llegarán antes de que termine la semana. Espero que no haya problema en dejar sus habitaciones libres."

"No, no hay problema. No tendremos más huéspedes durante un tiempo mas que ustedes." Dijo Mari. "Y también ya hablamos con el personal para que eviten tomar fotografías o divulgar su ubicación."

"¿A qué hora es la comida?" Preguntó uno de los actores, el pequeño de cabello castaño, mientras abrazaba un conejo de peluche.

"Pero, Guang-Hong, te acabas de comer dos bolsas de frituras en el camino." Le amonestó el de piel morena.

"Déjalo comer tranquilo, Leo." Dijo el rubio alto mientras reía y posaba el codo en su hombro. "Los pequeñines necesitan comer mucho para crecer. Oh. Pero qué descortés de mi parte, no me he presentado." Dirigiéndose a Yuri. "Me llamo Christophe Giacometti, pero puedes llamarme Chris. Y tú eres Yuri Katsuki, ¿verdad? Te llamas igual que nuestro Yuri." Dijo dirigiendo un pulgar al otro rubio, quien hablaba con el de cabello plateado hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo señalaban y avanzó hacia ellos con rostro molesto.

"¿Qué están diciendo de mí? Los mato si es algo malo."

Yuri instintivamente tembló ante la amenaza. ¿Cómo podía compartir nombre con ese chico tan explosivo?

"¡Vaya! Eres igualito a un cantante de mi boyband favorita." Exclamó Mari con ojos brillantes. "Te llamaré Yurio a partir de ahora."

"¡¿Co-cómo?!" Exclamó el ahora nombrado Yurio, con la cara roja de ira.

"Muy buena idea. Así no nos confundiremos de Yuri." Apoyó Leo tratando de no reírse para no hacerlo enfadar más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿¡Qué?! ¡La estrella aquí soy yo! ¡Él debería cambiarse el nombre!" Señaló a Yuri con un dedo índice, mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

"Pero él es el dueño del hotel y te puede sacar a patadas cuando quiera." Ahora dijo Chris, incitando más la palea.

"N-no..., ¡yo no haría algo así!" Yuri intentó calmar la situación. Por cosas como esas es porque temía arruinar la reputación del hotel...

"Vamos, amigos, acabamos de llegar. No sean maleducados con Yuri." Dijo el de cabello plateando acercándose al grupo. Tomó al Yuri rubio de los hombros para alejarlo del otro y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza, lo que sólo provocó que gruñera.

"Yurio, más vale que te portes bien," Dijo Sara ya acomodándose al sobrenombre. "...o yo misma me encargaré de que tengas menos diálogos en el guión." Le amenazó con una sonrisa y voz cantarina. "No se preocupen, él no hará daños, y si los hace los pagará de su bolsillo." Dijo a Yuri y a Mari.

"Ugh, de acuerdo..." Replicó el rubio, derrotado.

"Me alegro que nos entendamos... Ahora, ya tenemos luz verde. Así que saquen sus maletas de la camioneta y llévenlas ustedes mismos a sus habitaciones que el personal ahora mismo está ocupado cargando las luces y cámaras."

"Está bien..." Contestaron los actores al unisono con suspiros de cansancio, a excepción del peliplateado, quien se acercó a Yuri con una gran sonrisa.

"...¿Sí?" Inquirió Yuri, pensando que tal vez quería consultar algo sobre su habitación. Pero el de cabello plateado no contestó, solamente continuó mirándole con aquella extraña sonrisa durante un rato en el que el silencio lo hizo ponerse todavía más nervioso. Y lo siguiente que supo es que tenía los brazos de éste rodeando su cuerpo y su cabeza en su hombro.

"Yuri... Te he extrañado todos estos años..."

"¿A-ah...?" El de ojos ámbar no supo cómo reaccionar a tal situación. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscar a su hermana y a Minako con la mirada para pedir ayuda, pero las chicas ya se encontraba alocadas pidiendo autógrafos. Incluso vio que Yuko y sus tres hijas observaban a los actores desde la puerta de la cocina.

Al darse cuenta que el moreno no reciprocaba el abrazo, el de cabello plateado se hizo un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo de frente, todavía sin soltarlo.

"¿Qué pasa, Yuri?" Por el rostro confundido que mostraba, Yuri quiso decir algo para aclimatar el momento, pero no pudo pensar en nada al ver como aquellos ojos azules comenzaban a humedecerse. "¿Acaso... no te acuerdas de mí?"

"Yo...eh..."

"¡Soy yo! ¡Viktor Nikiforov!" Insistió, esperanzado de hacer funcionar su memoria. Pero Yuri miró hacia otro lado, quizás incomodado. "¡Yuuuuri! ¡Qué cruel eres! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí?!"

"Creo que...me confundes con otra persona..." Debido a la ilusión con la que lo miraba segundos atrás sintió culpa por no ser a quién buscaba. Y pensó en que el de cabello plateado lo soltaría pronto, pero en vez de eso lo abrazó con más fuerza, escondiendo su rostro dolido en su cuello.

No conocía a nadie con ese nombre, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que recordarlo?

"Oh, pobre Viktor. Su supuesta musa no lo recuerda." Comentó Chris fingiendo pena, aunque era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo con su desgracia.

"¡¿Ah?! ¿Estás diciéndome que ESE tipo es la persona que Viktor buscaba?" Dijo Yurio rodando los ojos con desgane. "Voy a odiar este lugar..."

"Yo te recuerdo." Dijo Yuko, quien decidió interferir al ella sí reconocerlo. "Eres Vitya, ¿verdad?"

"¿Vitya...?" Repitió Yuri, sintiendo algo de nostalgia de pronto. Ese nombre sí lo conocía.

Viktor alzó la mirada con lágrimas de cocodrilo y Yuri lo miró fijamente con el cejo fruncido, intentado recordar algo que había sucedido diez años atrás.

"Mi nombre es Viktor, pero puedes decirme Vitya." En su mente resonó la voz del peliplateado de diez años atrás.

Claro. Por fin recordaba ese rostro y esos ojos azules bañados en lágrimas. Aunque su cabello ya no era tan largo como antes. Sucedió cuando tenía trece años, allí, en el hotel. Vitya era el hijo de uno de sus huéspedes. Se trataba de un muchacho algunos años mayor que él, el cual se sorprendió mucho al conocerlo, no sólo por su evidente belleza, sino que nunca creyó conocer a un adolescente que llorara de esa manera tan infantil...Algunas cosas nunca cambian, pensó.

Ahora Yuri se sintió mal por hacerlo llorar. ¡Como quiso que se lo tragara la tierra! Sobretodo porque ahora todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacia ellos.

"Y-yo...perdón, Vi-Viktor." Estuvo a punto de llamarlo Vitya, pero ahora que ambos eran adultos se sintió raro si quiera pensar en llamarlo así.

"Yuri..." Le brillaron los ojos y sonrió. "¡No importa! Me recortaste, es es lo que cuenta." Continuó abrazándolo durante un rato más, tiempo que Yuko y sus hijas aprovecharon para tomarles fotos.

"Shipeo esto." Murmuró una de las trillizas a las otras dos, éstas asintieron.

"Hey, también te recuerdo." Dijo Mari con una mano a la barbilla. "Habías dicho que querías ser actor pero que no confiabas en tus habilidades. Según veo, lo has logrado."

"Por supuesto que lo ha logrado. Es nuestro protagonista." Dijo Chris.

"¿Eh? ¿Viktor dudaba de sus habilidades? Eso me da un poco de esperanzas." Comentó Guang-Hong, sin malicia.

"¿Qué dices? Pero si tú actúas muy bien." Le quiso animar Leo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

"Pero los directores siempre me regañan..."

"Sí, pero es porque a veces bajas la voz sin darte cuenta y dificultas el trabajo del personal de audio."

"Chicos, basta de charlas por ahora. Tenemos un itinerario que cumplir." Dijo Michele mostrando el papel con sus horarios. "Vayan a sus habitaciones y dejen sus maletas. En diez minutos nos vemos en el comedor para una reunión rápida. Después de eso son libres de hacer lo que quieran el resto del día."

"Viktor." Le llamó Sara. "Es muy lindo que te hayas reencontrado con tu amigo, pero Yuri tiene que mostrarnos dónde están nuestras habitaciones."

"Oh, sí." Soltó a Yuri, pero se mantuvo pegado a él.

Yuri, apenas saliendo del asombro que le causó el súbitamente acordarse de Viktor después de tantos años, le pidió a su hermana que llevara a los actores al segundo piso, para alegría de ésta y disgusto de Viktor, quien tuvo que ser llevado a rastras por Yurio para que siguiera al grupo, mientras que Yuri guió a los técnicos y al personal a las habitaciones del primer piso. En esos momentos se encontraba demasiado confundido como para lidiar con el peliplateado.

Cuando volvió a la recepción se encontró con Yuko, sus hijas, y a Minako esperándolo.

"Yuri, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarte de Vitya?" Le regañó Yuko con los puños en las caderas y el cejo fruncido.

"¡Olvidar a un hombre así de guapo debería ser pecado!" Dijo una de las trillizas, las otras asintieron.

"Creí que habías dicho que no conocías a ninguno de los actores." Se burló Minako.

"Uh... No lo sé." Contestó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y escondiendo su manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Pero en su mente comenzaba a formarse una posible respuesta... "No había sabido de Viktor en diez años...Su-supongo que es normal que lo olvidara, ¿n-no?"

"Pues a mí no me parece normal." Replicó Yuko, pensativa.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Quiso saber Minako. "¿Eran muy amigos?"

"¡Sí! Vitya y su padre se hospedaron aquí hace unos años durante un mes. En ese tiempo él y Yuri se hicieron amigos." Entre más hablaba la muchacha Yuri comenzaba a recordar más. "¡Eran inseparables! Lo más divertido era que Vitya siempre estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que Yuri hacía, lo seguía a todos lados como patito." Rió.

"Es verdad..." Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Los recuerdos volvían muy deprisa. "Vitya siempre me pedía que lo ayudara a ensayar sus diálogos, pero yo estaba muy ocupado ayudando a mis papás con el hotel..."

"Entonces Vitya se ponía a llorar y mamá te regañaba por ignorarlo." Agregó Mari riendo en lo que volvía a la recepción. "Solamente así le hacías caso al pobrecillo."

Por supuesto. Él y Viktor habían sido mejores amigo. Ya entendía cómo es que lo había olvidado; le dolió mucho cuando tuvo que volver a Rusia, pensó que no volvería a verlo nunca, por lo que, quizás de manera inconsciente, lo bloqueó de sus recuerdos.

Ahora Yuri se sintió peor consigo mismo. Viktor lo había recordado todos estos años mientras él deliberadamente se olvidó de él. ¡¿Qué clase de amigo era?!

"Oh, no. Conozco ese rostro." Dijo Yuko pellizcando sus mejillas. "Basta. No pienses en cosas malas. Además, ¿viste lo emocionado que estaba al verte? Estoy segura que Vitya sabrá perdonarte."

"De acuerdo, espero que tengas razón..." Suspiró.

"Lo que de verdad me sorprende es que Vitya sea toda una estrella en Rusia." Comentó Mari. "Él siempre fue muy tímido para actuar, solamente se sentía cómodo actuando frente a Yuri. Está tan cambiado que yo tampoco lo reconocí al principio."

"¿En serio?" Inquirió extrañado. Si algo recordaba de sobremanera del peliplateado es que siempre fue bastante extrovertido.

"A todo esto, ¿de qué trata el drama que van a rodar?" Preguntó Minako.

"Creo que es un romance sobre vampiros." Contestó la rubia. "De hecho, Vitya es el protagonista masculino. La actriz que hará el papel de su interés romántico no tengo idea de quién sea, llegará en unos días junto con otros dos actores."

"Oh, ya me estaba preguntando porqué no hay actrices entre el cast. Es un drama estilo harem, ¿no? Esos están muy de moda, a mí ya me aburren." Resopló moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa.

"Pero gracias a eso tenemos el hotel lleno de chicos guapos." Agregó Yuko con una sonrisa. "¡Yurio es tan lindo!"

"Deberíamos rebautizar el hotel como Hotel Utopía, el paraíso de chicos atractivos." Dijo una de las trillizas y todas las chicas rieron divertidas.

Por su parte, Yuri simplemente las escuchaba, entre poniéndoles atención e ignorándolas. Tantos años conviviendo con mujeres ya lo habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversaciones...

* * *

Ayuda.  
Me gustaría meter otra pareja(no principal) al fic, pero estoy indecisa de si escribir JJxYurio u OtabekXYurio. Personalmente a mí me gusta más el JJxYurio, pero no me molestaría escribir sobre la otra pareja, por eso quiero saber sus opiniones (y no me salgan con la respuesta está en mi corazón. Es pregunta seria e-e).

Espero sus opiniones pronto para poder continuar el fic. Nos leemos ;D

 **Sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, preguntas, amenazas de muerte; dejen reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por contestar la pequeña encuesta del capítulo pasado, y como por donde vivo la democracia es ley, ganó el Otayurio ;D**  
 **Igual, que disfruten el cap 2~**

* * *

Tras lograr escabullirse de las chicas, Yuri decidió tener algo de paz e ir a su, por ahora, oficina a revisar los registros de sus nuevos huéspedes.

La ventaja de que todo el hotel estuviese alquilado era que ahora tendría mucho tiempo libre. Sólo debía asegurarse de estar en la recepción cuando los actores y los técnicos regresaran de rodar, por si requerían servicio a la habitación.

Terminó de leer los documentos y todo parecía estar en orden...Todo, menos su cabeza.

Intentaba recordar cualquier cosa que pudiese sobre Vitya antes de volver a toparse con él. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en un tema de conversación con cual retomar su vieja amistad. Si tenía suerte, no lo volvería ver hasta al día siguiente, pues lo más probable es que estuviera cansado del viaje y no saliese de su habitación.

...A menos claro que éste se hubiese ofendido por haberlo olvidado y no quisiera hablarle nunca más. Tal pensamiento le comenzaba a carcomer el cerebro.

Debido a que gran parte de su niñez se la pasó en el hotel ayudando a su familia no tuvo tiempo de forjar amistades o noviazgos. Yuko era su única amiga, pues a ella también le gustaba ayudar a su padre, el antiguo chef, en la cocina y pasar tiempo con Yuri, aunque ella sí logró casarse y tener hijas. También estaba la instructora de aerobics Minako, uno de los miembros más recientes, era divertido conversar con ella. El problema con eso es que ambas eran mujeres, había ciertas cosas con las que no podía tratar con ellas, menos si estaban las trillizas presentes.

Por lo que pensar en que podía perder a Viktor por culpa de su torpeza...

El timbre de llamada de su celular lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

"Hola, Yuri, ¿llegaron los huéspedes a salvo?" Era su madre.

"Ah, mamá. Sí, llegaron hace unos momentos."

"¿Y qué tal está Vitya? ¿Sigue tan lindo como siempre?"

"Ma-mamá...Tú sabías..." Escuchó a su madre reír al otro lado de la línea.

"Vitya me pidió que no te lo dijera porque quería que fuese una sorpresa. ¿Y qué tal fue?"

Vaya que había sido una sorpresa...

"¡Bi-bien! ¡To-todo bien! Fue...emocionante, sí." No tenía ganas en ese momento de explicarle a su madre que había sido un encuentro más bien incómodo. Ya se lo contaría después, cuando volviera. Siguieron hablando de otras cosas referentes al trabajo y después se despidieron.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

"Adelante." Yuri dio permiso al tiempo que guardaba los documentos en los cajones del escritorio. La puerta se abrió pero no hubo pasos, así que alzó la vista para ver de quién se trababa. "Ah...¡Vi-Viktor!"

"Yuri." Le habló el de cabello platinado con voz cantarina y una sonrisa. Pero una de sus cejas estaba ligeramente fruncida.

Yuri imaginó...más bien, recordó que Vitya solía hacer eso cuando no quería demostrar su enfado. Supuso que era normal que estuviese enfadado con él, después de todo, primero descubre que su mejor amigo lo olvidó por años y luego éste lo ignoró tras su no-tan-emotivo encuentro por no saber cómo lidiar con eso.

Viktor, a pasos lentos, entró y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y sostuvo esa sonrisa por varios segundos en los que Yuri sudó frío. Entonces suspiró derrotado.

"No puedo enojarme contigo."

"... ¿Eh? Pe-pero... Me olvidé de ti... Yo... no sé si podría perdonar algo como eso." Dijo, aún sabiendo que decir aquello no le ayudaba en nada.

"Exacto. No pienso perdonarte tan fácil." Anunció volviendo a sonreír, pero esta vez alegre. "Puedo entender que no recuerdes algunas cosas sobre mí porque eras muy joven. Pero que me hayas olvidado por completo, eso duele..." Apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, después su mentón sobre sus manos, quedando su rostro a poco distancia al de Yuri.

"Yo...en verdad lo lamento..." Dijo y bajó los párpados, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. "Cuando te fuiste me sentí muy solo y...creo que la única manera que encontré de dejar de sentirlo fue quitándote de mis recuerdos..."

"Oh, Yuri. Yo también me sentí muy solo sin ti..." Dijo mientras se le humedecían los ojos a causa de aquella expresión tan arrepentida, como la de un cachorrito regañado, no obstante, continuó firme. "Pero... eso no quita el hecho de que me olvidaste. Tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo digas si quieres que te perdone." Condicionó usando un tono de voz juguetón.

"¡Por supuesto! Lo que sea." Respondió enseguida, muy aliviado de saber que Viktor no le guardaba rencor. "Oh, por cierto. Felicidades por la serie. Mari me dijo que eres el protagonista."

"¿Oh? Gracias..." Retrocedió y dejó de sonreír. "...Yuri, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?"

"¿Ah?...Creo que sí." Miró al techo un momento, intentando en su mente pegar retazos de memorias sueltas. "Estabas llorando en el jardín, y yo te dí un pañuelo..."

"Y me dijiste que era muy guapo." Rió al ver al de ojos ámbar ruborizarse.

"¡Eso no...! Sí, es cierto..." Admitió tras recordarlo, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, pero dejó de hacerlo al recibir un mensaje de texto de su hermana que le decía que fuera al comedor y que llevara a Viktor con él. "Mari dice que vayamos al comedor."

"¡Oh, Yuri! Préstame tu móvil un segundo." Dijo, aunque prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos sin siquiera esperar respuesta. Tecleó algo rápido y entonces se lo devolvió.

Cuando Yuri miró de nuevo a la pantalla de su celular se dio cuenta que Viktor había escrito su número bajo el nombre de 'Vitya' junto al icono de un corazón. Entornó la mirada, no pudiendo creer que en verdad el peliplateado seguía siendo tan infantil a como lo comenzaba a recordar. Aunque no es que eso fuese algo malo.

"Ahora no volveremos a perder contacto." Dijo, enviándole desde su propio celular un 'Hola~' con emoticones de corazones y besos.

Salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al comedor común, que era estilo occidental, donde allí ya los estaban esperando los otros actores y los managers, además de Mari y Minako, mientras que los técnicos estaban repartidos en las otras mesas. Apenas llegar, Yuri pudo sentir la mirada asesina de Yurio sobre él, y hubiese salido corriendo si no fuese porque Viktor lo tenía prensado de un brazo y lo jaló a que se sentaran en sillas contiguas.

"Viktor, veo que te has reconciliado con tu musa." Comentó Chris alzando un vaso de vidrio como si hiciera un brindis en su honor.

"¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres con "su musa"?" Leo hizo la pregunta que Yuri estuvo a punto de hacer.

"¡Yuri es mi musa!" Contestó Viktor abrazando al moreno, dejando perplejo a éste ante tal título. "Sino fuera porque Yuri me ayudaba a ensayar, yo no estaría actuando ahora."

"¿L-lo dices en serio?" Preguntó, comenzando a entender un poco porque el peliplateado aún lo consideraba su amigo después de tanto años.

"Vitya siempre fue muy tímido." Explicó Mari a los demás. "Peor aún, su padre era muy estricto con él. Supongo que ensayar con Yuri resultaba más divertido siendo que tenían casi la misma edad... ¡Oh! ¿Y qué tal está tu padre?"

"Él murió hace un par de años. Muerte natural." Por la manera tan despreocupara con la Viktor que respondió a la pregunta, Yuri pudo intuir un cierto tono de alivio, pero... quizás fue su manera de no expresar tristeza para no desanimar la charla.

"Vaya, qué pena. Era un gran hombre." Mari sacudió la cabeza, y después se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina para ayudar a traer y recoger los platos.

"¡Pero no pensemos en eso! Lo importante es que Yuri y yo estamos juntos de nuevo." Abrazó al mencionado con más fuerza, pegando sus mejillas.

"Viktor...me lastimas..."

"¿Y cuándo comenzarán el rodaje?" Preguntó Minako para cambiar de tema.

"Aproximadamente en una semana y media." Contestó Sara corroborando el itinerario en su celular. "Aún nos faltan tres actores y el guión del primer capítulo, pero Georgi debería terminarlo en un par de días. Por ahora, los chicos tendrán tiempo de descansar del viaje y acostumbrarse a los escenarios."

"Yo me voy a mi habitación." Anunció el Yuri rubio, quien apenas si había tocado su comida.

"¿No te vas a terminar eso?" Inquirió Guang-Hong, todavía con hambre, mirando con ojos expectante al plato a medio empezar.

"Todo tuyo."

"Awww, vamos, Yu-ri-O. Quédate un rato más con nosotros." Rogó Chris juntando las manos. "No deberías quedarte solo mientras estás deprimido."

"No estoy deprimido." Replicó cortante. "Quiero dormir un rato."

"Está deprimido porque su novio no vino con nosotros." Le susurró Chris a Yuri, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

"¡Otabek no es mi novio!" Gritó con el rostro encendido, y Yuri no supo si era de ira o vergüenza.

"¿Y cómo sabes a que se refería a Otabek?" Inquirió Leo sin poder evitar reírse como el resto.

"¡Literalmente lleva una semana molestándome con eso!" Gritó apuntando al suizo con un dedo de manera acusatoria. "¡Ni siquiera es divertido!"

"No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice. Está en 'sus días'." Continuó diciéndole a Yuri.

Yurio pensó en tomar una silla y aventársela a Chris, pero recordó las amenazas de Sara, por lo que solamente bufó con molestia y salió del comedor con pisadas pesadas.

"¿Quién es Otabek?" Preguntó Yuri al estar seguro de que el rubio ya estaba lejos.

"Es uno de nuestros compañeros." Contestó Leo. "Él, JJ y Mila no pudieron tomar el avión con nosotros porque tenían que acudir a entrevistas sobre una película en la que los tres actuaron el mes pasado."

"Otabek y Yuri, ¡ah! Quiero decir, Yurio..." Rectificó Guang-Hong. "Otabek y Yurio han coincidido un par de veces en películas rusas como personajes secundarios, desde entonces son amigos. Mientras que Leo, JJ y yo pertenecemos a la misma agencia."

"Sí, además hemos participado en varios comerciales americanos juntos." Agregó Leo.

"Viktor, Yurio, Mila y yo estuvimos en una película de bajo presupuesto el año pasado." Comentó Chris. "Oí rumores de que la mostrarían este año en Cannes, así que creo que hicimos un buen trabajo."

"Oh, entonces ya todos se conocen." Dijo Yuri con sorpresa.

"Sí. Y ahora todos actuaremos en una misma serie donde competiremos por el amor de la audiencia. Aunque por ahora Viktor nos lleva ventaja, pues él tiene más fama que nosotros."

"Vamos, vamos, no digas eso." Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa despreocupada. "Ni siquiera soy tan buen actor. A mis fans sólo les gusta mi rostro."

"Eso dices tú, el que se atreve a rechazar papeles de películas de alta producción." Replicó con la mirada entornada y la boca torcida. "Tu lindo rostro no hace nada más que recordarnos que el destino es cruel y quiere que nos opaques ante las cámaras."

"Estás siendo muy dramático, Chris." Dijo Leo agitando las manos, queriendo cortar la tensión. "Cada uno de nosotros actúa para públicos distintos, es obvio que no les vamos a gustar a todos. De nada sirve preocuparnos por ello."

"Sí. Supongo que tienes razón..." Suspiró con desgane y entonces decidió hablar de otra cosa. "Yuri, ¿podemos entrar a las aguas terminales después de la cena?"

"Claro. El baño está abierto a cualquier hora."

"Oh, genial. Siempre he tenido curiosidad de qué se siente mojarse en aguas terminales." Dijo Guang-Hong aplaudiendo.

"¡Yuri! ¿Recuerdas cuando nos bañábamos juntos?" Dijo Viktor volviéndolo a abrazar. "Solías ayudarme a lavar mi largo cabello con tus manitas, y yo lavaba tu espalda."

"Viktor... No creo que los demás quieran escuchar eso mientras comen." Musitó con vergüenza al notar que algunas personas de otras mesas se miraron incómodos. Aunque a Chris, Minako y Sara parecía que les había hecho mucha gracia por la carcajada que soltaron.

Luego de que terminaran de comer, los actores y parte del personal fueron a disfrutar de los baños terminales. Yuri se separó del grupo diciendo que aún tenía trabajo por terminar, y durante el trayecto de vuelta a su oficina se encontró en los pasillos al otro Yuri.

"Oi, ¿dónde diablos están todos?" Preguntó aún con aquella mirada asesina, sin embargo, tras percatarse que el moreno retrocedió nervioso, intentó relajar su expresión. "Uh...Lo siento si me comporté mal contigo cuando llegamos...Es difícil mantenerse de buen humor cuando estás tres horas en una camioneta con Chris diciendo estupideces."

"O-oh... Está bien. No te preocupes por eso." Yuri sonrió más tranquilizo. Los ojos azules de Yurio parecían en verdad apenados, lo cual le recordó que el rubio todavía no era un adulto como los demás y que posiblemente tenía problemas para adaptarse a la nueva situación de estar en otro país. "Están en los baños terminales."

"Ya veo. Por eso nadie contesta los mensajes..." Se encogió de hombros. "Bien. Gracias. Regresaré a dormir."

Yuri se quedó mirando por donde Yurio se fue. Su actitud rebelde de alguna manera le recordó al día que Vitya llegó al hotel. Recordaba haberse impresionado por su belleza, incluso llegó a pensar que era una chica, no obstante, esto pasó a segundo plano debido a su mirada funesta y su forma tan desagradable con la que se dirigía a su propio padre, como si no quisiese estar allí. Por lo que, a pesar de su aspecto tan angelical, Yuri le tuvo miedo.

Sin embargo, dos o tres días después, cuando ayudaba a trasladar una cesta de ropa limpia, escuchó a dos voces masculinas discutiendo en el jardín interior. Eran Vitya y su padre. No logró entender mucho de lo que decían, aunque distinguió las palabras "actuación" y "futuro".

Yuri se sintió contrariado. Necesitaba pasar por ese pasillo, pero si lo hacía quedaría en medio de los gritos. Para su alivio, los gritos cesaron pronto. Retomó la marcha con lentitud hasta entrar al área del jardín, fue entonces que vio al muchacho, solo, llorando con su cabello plateado cayéndole en cascada sobre su rostro.

Su corazón se crispó y sintió pena. Dejando a un lado el miedo que le tenía se acercó a él. El peliplateado al principio lo miró con desconfianza, y estuvo por abrir la boca para decirle que lo dejara en paz pero Yuri habló primero.

"Ten." De la cesta había sacado un pañuelo limpio, mismo que le ofreció.

El muchacho, al principio dubitativo porque no esperaba eso, terminó por aceptar el pañuelo. Se tomó su tiempo para limpiarse las lágrimas, y cuando se sintió más tranquiló le mostró al menor una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Eso está mejor. Te ves más guapo cuando sonríes."

Yuri había dicho aquello más como una observación que como un intento de adulación, aún así, el de cabello plateado lo miró en shock un momento y después comenzó a reír, aún con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Entonces las limpió de nuevo mientras aclaraba su garganta.

"Gracias... Mi nombre es Viktor, pero puedes decirme Vitya. ¿Y tú eres...?"

"Yuri Katsuki." Le sonrió de vuelta, dándose se cuenta que no tenía por qué temerle, no después de ver aquella sonrisa tan radiante que le estaba dedicando.

"Yuri... Seamos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Yuri entró a su oficina y se recargó en la puerta, pensativo. Había cosas que de niño no tuvieron sentido para él, pero ahora lo tenían... Vitya nunca quiso ser actor, fue su padre el que lo había obligado para aprovechar su belleza andrógina. Pero ahora que Viktor ya era todo un hombre y su padre no estaba, ¿por qué seguía actuando entonces? Quizás... al final terminó por gustarle. Después de todo, se trataba de una estrella en ascenso. No tenía caso darle más vueltas al asunto.

Los días pasaron. Y tanto a Yuri como a Viktor les hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo a solas, como cuando eran niños, pero el moreno se había convertido en el improvisado guía de turistas de los actores que, como aún no iniciaban las filmaciones, estaban aburridos y querían salir a pasear.

"Yuri, ¿qué dice aquí?" Preguntó Guang-Hong mostrándole una bolsita de seda. "No entiendo el japonés escrito."

"Ah, es un omamori, son amuletos que atraen distintos tipos de suerte. El que tienes dice que es para alejar las malas vibras." Ese día Yuri los había llevado a visitar un templo.

"Oh, ¿y qué tal este?" Ahora preguntó Leo.

"Es para la buena salud."

"¿Hay alguno para el dinero y la fama?" Preguntó Yurio mientras observaba los amuletos en filas.

"Para la fama no creo...Pero este es para el dinero." Tomó una bolsita amarilla y se la dio.

"¿Y para el amor?" Ahora preguntó Chris, acariciando su espalda y provocándole un escalofrió.

"Ah... C-creo que sí." Dijo, y tras lograr recobrar la postura tomó una bolsita roja, e iba a entregársela a Chris, pero Viktor tomó la primero.

"En ese caso quiero dos." Dijo el peliplateado tomando otra del estante, yendo después con el tendero para comprarlas. Y lo siguiente que el ojos ámbar supo es que tenía uno de los amuletos colgado en su cuello. "¡Mira, Yuri! ¡Nuestros amuletos combinan!"

"Viktor, te lo agradezco, pe-pero..." Comenzó a decir, con la cara roja de pena. "Este amuleto se lo tienes que dar a una persona es-especial para ti, no a tus amigos..."

"Pero, Yuri..." Extendió una de sus manos hasta tocarle la barbilla. "Tú siempre has sido especial para mí."

"Creo que...iré a ver que hay del otro lado del templo." Comentó Leo tras ver aquella escena, y al volverse hacia Guang-Hong para pedirle que lo acompañara, se dio cuenta que éste les estaba tomando fotografías con el celular. "¿Qué... haces?"

"Fotos de recuerdo." Contestó de manera tan seria, pero con las mejillas ruborizadas, que Leo se encogió de hombros y dio soplido largo de resignación. Había olvidado que al castaño lo que le gustaba más de Japón, además de la comida, era algo llamado 'yaoi'.

"En-entiendo. Pero con especial me refiero..." Yuri quiso seguir explicándose, pero un pie en su espalda, el cual hizo que cayera sobre Viktor, hizo que fijara su atención en Yurio. "¿Yu-Yurio? ¿Qué sucede...?" Preguntó en lo que ambos se ayudaban mutuamente a levantarse del suelo.

"Regresemos al hotel." Ordenó con el cejo fruncido, mas no parecía molesto.

"¿Por qué? Si nos estamos divirtiendo..." Preguntó Guang-Hong, desanimado.

"Revisen sus teléfonos."

"¡Oh! Parece que JJ y los otros ya llegaron al hotel." Dijo Leo mientras leía la pantalla de su celular.

"¡Eso lo explica! Yurio debe estar verdaderamente ansioso por ver a Otabek." Dijo Chris mientras intentaba no reírse, posando las manos en su rostro simulando vergüenza. "Ay, el amor joven..." Tras escuchar eso, el ruso rubio, sin ganas de contestarle nada, simplemente le mostró un puño con el dedo medio levantado.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, críticas constructivas, saqueos a mis fics por el gasolinazo; dejen reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola, amiguitos! Si les gusta el fic, recuerden dejar reviews, así sabré qué les gusta y podré mejorar la historia ;D**

* * *

Cuando regresaron al hotel, a Yurio le faltó tiempo para salir de la camioneta y entrar al lobby en busca de su amigo.

Y allí estaban los tres actores faltantes. Mila, JJ y Otabek. Además de Mari y Minako pidiendo sus autógrafos.

JJ era moreno, su piel también lo era, pero ésta tenía un contraste curioso con sus ojos azules. Parecía ser una persona simpática debido a la gran sonrisa con la que los saludaba, aunque, por alguna razón, parecía ser deliberadamente ignorado por la mayoría de los presentes. Mientras que Otabek, con su cejo fruncido y su mirada taciturna parecía ser una persona difícil de abortar, justo como Yurio. Por otro lado, Mila, pelirroja, ojos azules, y figura esbelta, era como una de esas bailarinas dentro de una cajita de madera, o al menos eso pensó Yuri.

Yurio se detuvo, parecía que quería decir algo mas no lo hizo, entonces simplemente continuó y corrió hasta Otabek, siendo recibido por éste con brazos abiertos, ambos riendo como si fueran niños pequeños.

Yuri suspiró con alivio. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al rubio no lo había visto sonreír de esa manera. Le preocupaba que fuese tan huraño y cortante, y que no intentara interactuar con los otros actores, solamente parecía tener confianza con Viktor, seguramente porque eran de la misma agencia y país; también le preocupaba sobre todo por su edad, la adolescencia, que lo peor que podía hacer durante ese tiempo era escudarse del mundo. Pero ahora que tenía a un amigo cerca supuso que las cosas mejorarían para él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el brazo del peliplateado rodeando sus hombros. Y por la expresión tan resignada que adornaba su rostro, Yuri comprendió que a Viktor le hubiese encantado tener un reencuentro así de cándido con él.

Sintió culpa de nuevo, pero, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el peliplateado se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, como queriendo asegurarle que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

"¿No es hermoso?" Decía Chris fingiendo llorar de emoción. "Los tortolitos al fin están juntos. ¡Nomino a Otabek y a Yurio a la pareja del año!"

"¡Tienen mi voto!" Exclamó JJ con un pulgar arriba.

"¡Y el mío!" Secundó Leo intentando no reírse.

Ante esto, Yurio les mostró el dedo medio en orden, primero a Chris, luego a JJ y por último a Leo, mientras que Otabek solamente suspiró. Parecía que al menos el segundo ya estaban acostumbrado a la broma.

"¿Por qué te dicen 'Yurio'?" Quiso saber el kazajo.

"Porque me odian." Contestó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

"Es para diferenciarlo del Yuri de Viktor." Contestó Chris como si hubiese dicho algo muy obvio, señalando al Yuri moreno con el pulgar. El mencionado, con mucha vergüenza por la explicación del suizo, saludó a Otabek con una mano alzada.

"¡Viktor! Qué alegría que volvamos a trabajar juntos." Dijo la muchacha pelirroja mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

"Lo mismo digo, Mila." Respondió éste con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh! Y este chico lindo que tienes aquí me imagino que es Yuri Katsuki, ¿verdad?." Dijo guiñándole un ojo, y Yuri enseguida se ruborizó. La muchacha de verdad era bonita. "Es un verdadero placer para mí conocer a la musa de Viktor."

"Ah...Lo mismo digo." Ahora se ruborizó más, no pudiendo creer que Viktor hablara de él tan seguido como para que los otros actores se supieran su nombre de memoria.

"Muy bien. Ahora que ya estamos todos..." Comenzó a decir Michele. "Vayan a sus habitaciones y comiencen a ensayar sus guiones."

"Ah...¿ya tan pronto?" Suspiró Guang-Hong con cansancio. "¿Puedo pedir servicio a la habitación primero?"

"No. Deberás hacer un poco de dieta si quieres salir guapo en la serie." Le regañó Sara aunque riendo. "Mañana comenzaremos a filmar el primer episodio, así que ensayen, memoricen su guión y duerman temprano."

"¡Yuuuuri!" Exclamó Viktor abrazándolo. "¡Ayúdame a estudiar mis diálogos!"

"Por supuesto." Sonrió animado. Hacía días que esperaba poder hacer algo por Viktor. Y ayudarlo a ensayar sería la manera perfecta de hacerle saber lo mucho que aún apreciaba su amistad. Además de que le prometió que haría todo lo que él ordenase.

"¡Pero yo también quiero que Yuri me ayude a mí a ensayar!" Dijo Chris abrazando a ambos, quedando Yuri en medio de los dos.

"¡No! ¡Chris! Búscate a tu propio Yuri." Exclamó el peliplateado con el ceño fruncido, tal cual crío peleando por un juguete, mientras, el de ojos ámbar luchaba por respirar.

"Pero a Yurio ya me lo ganó Otabek..."

"¡Oi! ¡A mí no me metan en sus estupideces!" Gritó el rubio con ojos asesinos.

"Ay. Chicos, ustedes son muy rudos." Dijo Mila ladeando al cabeza de manera negativa, como si de una madre decepcionada de sus hijos se tratara. Se las arregló para llegar hasta a Yuri y lo alejó de los otros dos hombres. "Si no saben cómo comportarse tendré que quedármelo yo."

"¡Pe-pero Yuri es mío!" Gritó Viktor con ojos llorosos.

"No hasta que aprendas a compartir." La pelirroja giró la cabeza, ignorando sus suplicas. "Además, tú sólo tienes dos líneas mientras que yo hablaré todo el capítulo. Yo sí necesito de alguien que me ayude a ensayar." Tomó al moreno de la mano y comenzó a caminar. "Yuri, ¿me muestras dónde está mi habitación?"

"Ah... " Yuri miró a Viktor, quien tenía los brazos extendidos hacia él y lágrimas de cocodrilo cayendo por sus mejillas. "Lo siento, Viktor." No podía declinar el pedido de Mila de llevarla a su habitación, era su trabajo.

Guió a la pelirroja por el segundo piso hasta que llegaron a su destino. Yuri abrió al puerta y entraron. La chica dejó su equipaje sobre la cama y de una de sus maletas sacó algo de ropa.

"Espérame un momento, por favor." Mila entró al baño, y Yuri, algo nervioso porque no conocía a la chica y no quería causar mala impresión, se sentó en una mesita para dos personas cerca de la cama.

Cuando la muchacha salió se había cambiado de ropa, ahora usaba prendas holgadas y pantuflas, muy a diferencia de su atuendo anterior que alzaba sus curvas. Quizás era su pijama. Mila, al ubicarlo, fue a sentarse junto a él.

"Antes que nada me presento." Comenzó a decir, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y mostrando una sonrisa amigable. "Me llamo Mila Babicheva, y soy compañera de agencia de Viktor y Yurio. Sin embargo, conozco a Viktor casi desde que estábamos en la cuna; además, hemos trabajado juntos en algunas películas y comerciales. Pero, ¿sabes? nunca lo había visto tan feliz como ahora. Así que, dime, Yuri Katsuki, ¿ha pasado algo interesante entre ustedes?"

"¿...Eh?" Yuri la miró confundido, no esperaba ni entendía la pregunta. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Quizás la muchacha no hablaba muy bien Inglés o él malentendió algo.

"Oh, en verdad no lo sabes..." Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa. "Sé que no debo entrometerme en sus cosas pero... Por lo que me ha contado Viktor sobre ti, siento como si te conociera y creo entender lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes." Yuri abrió la boca para replicar, pero no supo qué y volvió a cerrarla. "Mira, te diré algo para que pienses; a Viktor no le gusta mucho actuar, a pesar de que lo hace genial, incluso he leído a duros críticos de cine alabar sus trabajos."

"Ya veo..., ¿entonces por qué lo hace? Sé que su padre lo obligaba pero..."

"Lo hace por ti, ¿no es obvio?"

"¿Qué?" Abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa. "S-sí, bueno...Viktor dice que gracias a que lo ayudaba a ensayar pudo superar su timidez y..."

"No, no" Sacudió la cabeza. "Viktor sigue actuando porque quiere que tú estés orgulloso de él. Mientras que su padre lo hostigaba, tú siempre lo apoyaste y creíste en él. No sabes la cantidad de veces que me ha repetido la historia de cómo se conocieron y la promesa que hicieron." Rió divertida.

"¿La...promesa?" Inquirió pasmado. ¿Es que se habían prometido algo que Yuri también olvidó? En ese momento deseó ser partido por un rayo por ser tan descuidado.

"Oops, creo que hablé de más." Dijo la muchacha fingiendo apuro, tapándose la boca. "Viktor me dijo que sólo está esperando a que regresen todos tus recuerdos para poder cumplir esa promesa. Así que no lo dejes esperando, ¿de acuerdo? " Guiñó un ojo. "Y no se vale que me preguntes cuál es, pues yo tampoco la sé. A todo esto, ¿ya viste algunas de sus películas? Creo que en Internet las puedes encontrar subtituladas al japonés."

"Ah...No. Aún no he visto ninguna..." Yuri se sintió aún más mal por ello. "Desde que Viktor llegó apenas si hemos podido hablar, y siempre olvido preguntarle por sus películas para ver una alguna."

Sobre el idioma, eso era lo de menos. Desde niños siempre se habían comunicado alternando entre el japonés y el ruso. Yuri había estudiado varios idiomas desde pequeño para poder entenderse con sus clientes extranjeros, lo mismo pasaba con Viktor, con la diferencia que éste los estudió por venir de una familia adinerada.

"Oh, entonces no te preocupes." Hizo un ademán de restarle importancia. "Lo más seguro es que quiere que las veas con él ya que tengan tiempo." Mila se quedó un momento mirando a la mesa, quizás pensando en algo importante, y después volvió al de ojos ámbar. "Yuri, no digas que esto salió de mi boca pero... esta serie que vamos a rodar no es muy buena."

Yuri se quedó pasmado ante tal confesión. ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿No se suponía que los actores debían decir que los trabajos que hacían eran de lo mejor?

"Cuando Viktor y yo leímos el guión piloto nos pareció muy mala y cliché." Continuó la muchacha. "Y estuvimos a punto de rechazarla hasta que Viktor se enteró que sería rodada aquí, en Japón, ¡hasta le brillaron los ojos! Él sabía que si aceptaba rodar la serie podría volver a verte. Incluso el fue el que propuso venir a grabar por esta zona. ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?"

"Uh...porque somos muy buenos amigos." Contestó con cierto tono de interrogación.

Mila comenzó a reír ante la respuesta. Se levantó de su silla y entonces abrazó a Yuri con todo y la mesita en medio de ellos.

"¡Eres muy tierno! Si no fuera porque Viktor te tiene apartado te besaría ahora mismo." Dicho aquello lo soltó y se sentó de nuevo, dejando al moreno con la cara roja. "Yuri, puedo asegurarte que para Viktor eres más que un amigo. Te lo dije, lo conozco desde que éramos niños, incluso nuestros fans malinterpretan nuestra relación. Él siempre fue muy serio y se enojaba con facilidad, pero, hace diez años, cuando volvió de su viaje, regresó con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, comportándose muy risueño. Dijo que había conocido a un lindo cerdito japonés del que quedó prendido."

"¿Cerdito...?" Yuri repitió el apodo con el cejo fruncido.

"¡Cerdito-kun!" Resonaba la voz de Vitya en su cabeza, además de que recordó todas las veces que éste lo besaba en la mejillas cada vez que lo llamaba así.

¡Claro! Vitya le decía 'cerdito', sin afán de burla y con cariño, pues en ese entonces el moreno estaba un poco subido de peso. Aunque la excusa del peliplateado para referirse así a él era porque 'tenía mejillas tiernas'.

"Desde entonces Viktor hizo todo lo posible por volver contigo. Pero su padre...Bueno. Su padre lo cargó de trabajo y lo llenó de contratos, así que le fue imposible abandonar el país hasta que le propusieron esta serie." Ahora Mila lo miró con seriedad. "Yuri, acabo de decirte porqué eres importante para Viktor. Así que espero que tú también tengas razones por las cuales Viktor sea importante para ti."

"Ah..." Yuri dudó un momento. Si Viktor fuera tan importante no se habría olvidado de él, ¿o sí?... Al contrario. Viktor había sido muy importante para él, tanto que al pasar los años y no saber nada de él, su corazón se rompió, y solamente borrándolo de su mente fue como pudo continuar con su vida.

A pesar de que Vitya era mayor que él y provenían de culturas diferente, siempre encontraron la manera de pasar el tiempo y divertirse. Podían hablar de todo e inclusive discutir, pero se contentaban enseguida. Y el día que el peliplateado tuvo que marcharse... Yuri nunca había llorado tanto.

Hace diez años se enamoró de Viktor, y diez años después aún lo estaba. Y por las palabras de Mila, supo que el peliplateado sentía lo mismo por él. Aunque ya se lo sospechaba desde que le compró el amuleto de amor...

"Sí, tengo mis razones." Dijo al fin, con una mirada que desprendía seguridad, tanta que Mila sonrió.

"¿Sabes, Yuri? Recibí mi guión antes de abordar el avión, así que tuve tiempo de estudiarlo durante el camino. ¿Qué tal si vas y ayudas a Viktor con el suyo? Sólo tiene pocas líneas para mañana, pero ya sabes lo olvidadizo que es."

"Me parece bien." Sonrió, agradecido por la buena voluntad de la muchacha.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras se topó con quién fue su tema principal de conversación segundos atrás.

"¡Yuri!" Viktor corrió hasta él, con una sonrisa alegre. "Estaba a punto de ir a rescatarte de la malvada bruja Mila, pero veo que te pudiste escapar de ella, y... ¿Eh? ¿Yuri, te sucede algo?" Preguntó al verlo con los ojos un poco enrojecidos.

"No...Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que te he extrañado, Vitya."

"Yu-Yuri..." El peliplateado no supo que decir a eso, se le quebró la voz al tiempo que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos azules. Abrazó al moreno y éste lo abrazó de vuelta. Yuri tampoco pudo evitar llorar.

Se quedaron así abrazados por unos minutos. No ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, simplemente querían estar juntos, sentir el calor del otro. Yuri sabía que no podrían recuperar esos diez años que estuvieron separados, pero se dijo así mismo que haría todo lo posible por hacer feliz a Viktor de allí en adelante.

Solamente era una pena que no pudiera recordar la promesa que se hicieron. Pero no se lo preguntaría, intentaría recordarla por sí mismo.

"Yuri, ayúdame a ensayar mis diálogos." Le susurró de pronto al oído, provocándole al mencionado un escalofrió en la espalda al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. "Ensayemos en tu habitación, como antes."

Yuri leía el guión sentado en la cama mientras Viktor curioseaba por su habitación.

Según el libreto, Viktor era un vampiro alfa que intentaría convertir a Mila, una humana, en vampira y hacerla su esposa, mientras que los personajes de JJ y Leo tratarían de impedirlo porque también estaban enamorados de Mila. Yurio y Guang-Hong eran vampiros parte del clan de Viktor; y Chris y Otabek eran un Padre y un acolito que habían jurado acabar con todos los vampiros del mundo. Los personajes secundarios y terciarios serían interpretados por actores locales.

A Yuri no sólo le daba risa imaginarse al pervertido de Chris con sotana, sino que todo el guión era como un mal fanfic. Justo como decía Mila, era malo y bastante cliché, pero era del tipo de historia que atraían a las adolescentes, así que en ese sentido estaba bien.

"Viktor, aquí están tus diálogos." Comentó al encontrarlos.

Viktor leyó rápidamente las líneas y se aclaró al garganta, volviéndose después hacia Yuri para decirlas.

"No sé si exista un Dios, pero sé que una bella criatura como tú tuvo que haber sido creada por una divinidad para... ¡Yuri! No te rías, me desconcentras." Dijo también riendo.

"¡L-lo siento!"

"Está bien. Voy a volver a empezar... No sé si exista un Dios, pero sé que una bella criatura como tú tuvo que haber sido creada por una divinidad para que pase esta eternidad a mi lado."

"¿Quién está allí?" Leyó Yuri. "No puedo verte en esta oscuridad. Muéstrate, extraño."

"Soy yo, tu futuro esposo."

A este punto el moreno ya tenía las manos en el estómago, era demasiada la risa. Leyó la última línea y no era un dialogo sino una acción.

Un beso entre Mila y Viktor.

"Oh, aquí termina..." Cuando alzó la mirada, Yuri se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos azules de Viktor cerca de los suyos y se paralizó de la impresión.

Viktor alargó las manos y tomó las mejillas de Yuri, acariciándolas un momento. Entonces posó sus labios sobre los de él en un beso tranquilo, tierno, muy al contrario del beso apasionado que pedía el guión.

"Perdona, Yuri." Dijo Viktor con una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas sonrojadas cuando se separaron. "Quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo y no con Mila."

Yuri lentamente se llevó una mano a la boca, temblando, con su cara tan roja como un tomate. Ese había sido su primer beso también...

No, no había sido el primer beso de ninguno de los dos.

"¡Este no es tu primer beso!" Exclamó con suma seriedad, sorprendido a Viktor por tan repentino cambio de atmósfera. " 'Quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo y no con Mila'... eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste hace diez años, cuando te ayudé a ensayar para tu primera película. E-eso significa que...que...¿aún te gusto?"

"Yuri, lo recordaste..." Se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, con ojos acuosos. "¡Por supuesto que aún me gustas! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí! Pero tú todavía eras un niños, no me atrevía a decírtelo. No sabes lo mal que me he sentido todos estos años por robarte tu primer beso, peor me sentí cuando lo olvidaste. Temí haberte creado algún trauma."

Yuri sacudió la cabeza y después sonrió.

"No, está bien. También he estado enamorado de ti todo este tiempo. Y estoy feliz de saber que soy tu primer beso y tú el mío. Y...en serio lamento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera."

"Yuri, yo...ya no aguanto... He esperado tanto años por esto." Tomó a Yuri de los hombros y lo obligó a recostarse sobre la cama. "Necesito tocarte ya."

"¿Tocarme?" Repitió confundido, pero pronto entendió a lo que se refería cuando el peliplateado, quien hacía hace tan solo unos momentos lo miraba cándidamente, ahora sus ojos se expandían en deseo.

Le levantó la camisa y puso sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo. Yuri sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo subir con cada caricia de las manos de Viktor, misma que pasearon por su vientre hasta llegar a su pantalón.

"¡Vi-Viktor!" Le reprendió, asiendo sus muñecas para detenerlo.

"Yuri...Dijiste que harías todo lo que yo te pidiera, ¿no?" El moreno asintió lentamente, dándose cuenta que no tenía escapatoria. "Entonces quédate quieto y confía en mí." Dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo, haciendo sus manos a un lado para continuar y después susurrarle al oído. "Descuida. Seré amable contigo."

* * *

 **¡Hola, otra vez! Me gustaría mucho que en sus comentarios me dejaran algún prompt/sugerencias para futuros fics Viktuuri, No sé, algo sobre lo que les gustaría leer con mi estilo de humor (o si quieren pueden sugerirme escribir algo serio.)**

 **Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, mentadas por cortar la parte lemon, amenazas de suicidio; dejen reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola, amiguitos! Si les gusta el fic, recuerden dejar reviews, así sabré qué les gusta y podré mejorar la historia ;D**

 **PD: En ese cap metí más Otayurio para las fans.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Yuri se sentían...molido, feliz, pero molido. Cuando despertó debido al sonido de una alarma, vio que tenía a su lado a aún dormido y desnudo Viktor, abrazándolo, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Yuri bostezó, alargó una mano al piso y buscó entre la ropa tirada el celular que sonaba. Al encontrarlo en los pantalones de Viktor apagó la alarma. Luego intentó sentarse, mas su espalda y 'otras partes del cuerpo' le dolían. Entonces recordó lo que él y el peliplateado habían hecho horas atrás. Y su rostro se encendió a más no poder.

Ellos habían...

"Viktor, despierta. Es tu alarma... " Le avisó al tiempo que deslizaba una mano por su cabello de plata de manera afectiva.

El peliplateado abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, dando un ligero bostezo antes de abrirlos por completo. Y al toparse con los ojos ámbar de Yuri sonrió.

"Yuri." Le habló con voz melosa y cantarina, abrazándolo con más fuerza. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días." Le sonrió de vuelta.

"Estuviste tan sexy anoche..." Dijo, llevando una mano a la nuca de su ahora novio y enseguida juntó sus labios, no dándole tiempo para reaccionar. "¿Qué tal si lo hacemos de nuevo?"

"Vi-Viktor, tienes que ir a la grabación." Replicó ruborizado, no desangrándole del todo la idea. Sin embargo, no creyó que su... parte trasera pudiese soportar otra ronda en ese momento.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Mis escenas son las últimas, serán grabadas hasta que se haga de noche. Así que..." Intentó besarlo de nuevo con toda la intención de continuar, pero ahora fue el celular del moreno el que sonó.

"Ah. Es Mari." Comentó tras haber buscando su celular de la misma manera que el otro.

"Vitya no está en su habitación y todos lo están buscando. ¿Está contigo, no?" Decía el mensaje.

"Sí." Escribió.

"Dice Sara que lo apures. En una hora se tienen que ir."

"Viktor, tienes una hora para prepararte." Resumió.

"Oww... Es verdad. Tenemos que hacer la prueba de vestuario antes de grabar." Se quejó mientras estiraba los brazos. "Yuri, hay que bañarnos juntos." Sugirió juguetón.

"No." Entornó la mirada. "Tu ropa está en tu habitación."

"Oh, tienes razón... Será mejor que me de prisa entonces." A diferencia de él, Viktor parecía muy fresco y descansado. Después de besar al moreno por segundo vez en el día, se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa, y mientras se vestía preguntó. "Yuri, ¿podemos contarle a los demás sobre lo nuestro?"

"Ah..." Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. No había pensando en lo que dirían los demás. Aunque imaginó que para Mari y sus amigas no serían ningún problema, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían los otros. "Yo...creo que está bien. Pero no sé si a ti te convenga que nuestra relación se sepa. Lo digo por tus fans..."

"Yuri." Le habló alzando su barbilla con un pulgar para mirarse a los ojos. "Estoy seguro de que a mis fans no les molestará en absoluto. Y si lo hace, entonces pueden dejar de ver mis películas. A mí lo único que me importa eres tú." Dicho aquello, lo besó en la frente y se despidió para verse después en el comedor.

Cuando el peliplateado salió de la habitación, Yuri tuvo que a recapitular lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Aún le costaba creer que siguiesen enamorados después de tantos años, pero la prueba estaba en lo que hicieron...

Llegaron a 'eso' tan rápido..., pero se había sentido natural. Fue solamente otra de tantas maneras en las que podían expresar su amor.

Como pudo, movió sus piernas fuera de la cama, con sus caderas adoloridas. Se sentía tan cansado que hasta pensó en gatear hasta la ducha, por suerte, sus piernas pudieron soportar su peso (posiblemente gracias a que solía entrenar aeróbic con Minako de vez en cuando). Después de la ducha se sintió con un poco de más energía. Buscó sus lentes bajo la cama, y cuando terminó de cambiarse, fue al comedor a reunirse con Viktor y los demás, sintiendo las mirada furtivas de los otros actores sobre ellos.

"Viktor, así que tú y Yuri durmieron junto..., en la misma cama, eh." Comenzó a decir Chris mientras jugaba con un tenedor. El moreno sudó frío. "¿Se puede saber qué más hicieron?"

"No queremos saber, de hecho." Interrumpió Yurio, con la cara roja de vergüenza. A pesar de su corta edad ya entendía las indirectas del suizo.

"Yo sí quiero..." Musitó Guang-Hong, con su rostro también ruborizado pero ocultándolo detrás de un oso de peluche.

"Yuri y yo estuvimos estudiando mis diálogos y entonces nos quedamos dormidos." Respondió Viktor con una sonrisa cándida, pues en parte era verdad. Realmente era un muy buen actor, pensó Yuri, porque él mismo no sabía cómo lidiar con la presión de una mentira.

"Ya veo." Dijo el suizo con expresión aburrida. Claro que no le había creído, no tras ver cómo el de ojos ámbar temblaba de nervios. No obstante, él no era tan patán como para intentar exponer cosas así de privadas.

"Pues debieron ser muchos diálogos." Se burló JJ. Él tampoco les creyó.

"Por cierto, ¡Ahora Yuri es mi novio!" Agregó antes de abrazar al mencionado.

"...Ooh. ¡Felicidades!" Leo fue el primero en hablar después de un silencio general, tratando de sonar sorprendido. Es decir, no era como si NADIE se hubiese dado cuenta de la manera en que el peliplateado se la pasó asechando al moreno desde que llegaron al hotel.

"¿Oh? Yo creía que ustedes eran novios desde niños..." Comentó Mari con sorna, mientras servía los platos del desayuno. "Como sea, bienvenido a la familia, cuñadito."

"¿Puedo llamarte 'hermana'?" Inquirió Viktor con ojos brillantes, evidentemente complacido por el recibimiento de la chica.

"Por supuesto." Rió, entonces caminó hasta ellos para abrazarlos por la espalda, todavía en sus sillas, quedando ella en medio. "Minako, sácanos una foto familiar." Dijo pasándole su celular.

La instructora hizo caso de inmediato, también usando el propio para sacar fotos. Guang-Hong, Mila y Chris aprovecharon para hacer lo mismo. Yuri incluso pudo jurar que vio de reojo a Yuko y las trillizas apuntando sus celulares hacia ellos desde la puerta de la cocina.

"Viktor, eres un pillo." Decía la pelirroja riendo, haciéndose también la sorprendida, como si ella no supiera desde hacía años sus intenciones. "Y Yuri, más te vale que lo trates bien." El moreno asintió con timidez. Sino fuera por la muchacha sus recuerdos hubiesen tardado más en volver. "¡Oh! Y espero que no te moleste que tenga que besar a Viktor para la serie."

"No. Está bien. Sé que son actores y tienen que hacerlo por su trabajo." Dijo sin darle mucha importancia, pero era cierto que le dolía un poco el pecho al pensar que Viktor tendría que compartir escenas íntimas con otras actrices en el futuro. No obstante, confiaba en él.

"Qué injusto. Yo también quiero un novio tan lindo como Yuri." Dijo Chris haciendo pucheros y Yuri sonrió apenado. Entonces se volvió hacia el ruso rubio y al kazajo. "¿Y ustedes dos para cuándo van a anunciar su noviazgo?"

"¡¿Ah?!" Gritó Yurio, con el cejo fruncido y la cara colorada. "¡No hay nada qué anunciar! ¡No somos novios!"

"Sí, no lo somos..." Apoyó Otabek con expresión seria y brazos cruzados, aunque el Yuri moreno creyó escuchar algo de decepción en su voz.

"Déjalos en paz, Chris." Le reprendió Mila con rostro molesto. "No fomentes la pedofilia. Mi Yurio es todavía un bebé de quince años." Dijo pellizcando una de las mejillas del rubio, lo que hizo que éste le gruñiera.

"Dijo la anciana." Replicó rodando los ojos y la muchacha rió.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Michele y Sara anunciaron al personal y a los actores que debían subir a las camionetas. Las localidades donde eligieron grabar estaban relativamente cerca del hotel, podían ir a pie, pero también debían cargar con las cámaras y el vestuario.

Antes de irse, Viktor abrazó a Yuri durante mucho rato mientras hablaban.

"No quiero ir. Quiero quedarme contigo." Decía el peliplateado sonando más infantil que de costumbre.

"Viktor, tienes que trabajar. Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer." El moreno intentaba no reírse, pues su intención era amonestarlo. "Hazlo por mí. Sabes que me gusta verte actuar."

"Entonces ven al set con nosotros." Rogó con lágrimas falsas para intentar convencerlo, pero sintió como el cuello de su camisa era jalado por Yurio, por lo que terminó desprendido de su novio.

"Suficientes cursilerías por hoy. Tú vienes con nosotros."

"¡Noooo! ¡Yuuuriiii!" Fue lo único que logró gritar Viktor antes de que, entre Yurio, JJ y Chris lo metieran a fuerzas a la camioneta.

Yuri alzó una mano para despedirse del peliplateado, quien seguía haciendo escandalo pegado a la ventana. Tras ver la camioneta marcharse, regresó al hotel para iniciar con sus labores. Y mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ayudar a lavar los platos se topó con Minako.

"Yuri, ¡no tenía idea de que tuvieras tan buen gusto en hombres!" Dijo la castaña antes de reír. "No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Desde que Mari y Yuko me contaron que tan inseparables eran, y viendo como Viktor se la pasa encima de ti, creo que ya todos nos imaginábamos como iba a acabar esto."

"¿Eh? ¿Ya todos se habían dado cuenta?" Preguntó sorprendido. La verdad es que recordaba que Vitya siempre fue muy cariñoso con él, así que nunca se percató de que en realidad se trataban de descarados flirteos. Quizás fue por eso que la intervención de Mila fue lo que necesitó para abrir los ojos.

"Por supuesto que nos dimos cuenta. No somos tontos." Replicó bajando los párpados y alzando una ceja. "Ustedes dos destilan amor por todos lados. Hacen que me dé envidia."

"Aah...lo siento." Dijo, ruborizado de vergüenza y agachando la mirada. Era la primera vez que hablaba sobre cuestiones amorosas con una de sus amigas y se sentía raro.

"Oh, no tienes por qué disculparte. Sólo bromeaba." Sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. "Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja. Tienen todo mi apoyo."

"¡Y el de nosotras!" Gritaron las trillizas saliendo de la nada con su mamá.

"Y por supuesto que el mío también." Dijo Yuko abrazando a su amigo. "Se nota que Vitya te quiere mucho, así que no lo hagas lloras, ¿sí?"

"Chicas, gracias..." Tener el apoyo de sus amigas significaba mucho para él.

"También tienes el de nuestros padres." Comentó Mari tras ellos, sosteniendo su celular en alto para que Yuri pudiera leer un mensaje de texto proveniente de su madre, en el cual los felicitaba a él y a Viktor usando emoticones de caritas sonrientes.

"¡Mari! ¡¿Se lo dijiste a mamá?!"

"¿Oh? ¿Es que acaso era un secreto?" Preguntó la rubia fingiendo arrepentimiento.

"Bueno, no... Es sólo que aún no pensaba decírselos..."

"No te apures. Hasta papá está de acuerdo." Hizo un ademán moviendo su mano para restarle importancia. "Ellos adoran a Vitya."

Yuri dio un suspiro largo de resignación. No era que no quisiera contárselos a sus padres, sólo pensó que hubiese sido mejor decírselos en persona, cuando regresaran. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras el personal preparaba las cámaras y los actores se cambiaban, Yurio esperaba su turno para maquillaje sentado en una de las sillas despegables, con la capucha de su chamarra puesta, intentando cubrirse del sol. No estaba de mal humor, pero tenía el cejo fruncido a la vez que pensaba.

Sentía... cierta envidia de Viktor y Yuri, que su historia de amor sonaba tan absurda como imposible, pero el cariño que mostraba su compañero de agencia hacia al dueño del hotel se veía demasiado real, nada actuado. Lo peor del caso, es que se sintió inspirado por ellos.

A pesar de las burlas del suizo, era cierto que estaba enamorado de Otabek. Desde la primera película en la que habían participado juntos, un años atrás, se hicieron amigos, y continuaron en contacto mediante mensajes de textos. Tres meses después coincidieron para una segunda película, entonces comenzaron a verse en persona y a salir juntos.

Ambos eran el tipo de persona que alejaban a otros debido a la apariencia amenazante de sus rostros; sin amigos, y demasiado tímidos en el aspecto de querer buscar apoyo moral, así que se entendieron perfectamente desde el inicio. Tanto, que el rubio hacía tiempo que quería formalizar su relación, pero... Mila tenía razón; él todavía era demasiado joven para eso. Y Otabek le ganaba por tres años, él ya era un adulto.

A él mismo no le importaba mucho ese tema, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que el kazajo opinaba al respecto. Sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes preguntárselo, por temor a levantar sospechas, sumando que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que Otabek sentía por él. No quería perder a su único amigo debido a alguna imprudencia suya...

"¿Qué tal me veo?" Escuchó que le preguntaba la voz de la persona de quien pensaba.

Yurio, al volverse hacía él, no pudo evitar estallar en risas. Otabek vestía una túnica blanca, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, y un enorme crucifijo colgaba de su cuello. Era su vestimenta de acólito para la serie.

"Te ves..." El rubio quiso dejar de reírse para contestar, pero no podía. Su atuendo de niño bueno contrastaba enormemente con la seriedad de su rostro. Aunque pudo ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, quizás apenado por vestir aquello. "L-lo siento. Es que te ves muy raro." Logró decir mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Está bien." Se sentó en otra silla a su lado. "Ya me reiré yo de ti cuando tengas tu traje puesto." Sonrió ligeramente.

"Me parece un trato justo." Dijo y se encogió de hombros en derrota. Y cuando creyó que ya se le había pasado la risa, se volvió a carcajear tras ver a Chris con su sotana de Padre, cargando una pila de agua bendita y una biblia bajo el brazo, ambos de utilería.

"Vengo a confesarlos." Dijo Chris con voz solemne, aunque parecía estarse aguantando la risa él también. "Los pecadores no pueden unirse en santo matrimonio."

Yurio sabía que se refería a él y a Otabek, pero no quiso parar de reír, pensando en que sería un desperdicio enojarse por ello.

"Soy un vampiro. No creo en Dios."

"¡Blasfemia!" Exclamó el suizo mientras que con la vara le tiraba agua bendita.

Otabek se hizo a un lado para no mojar su vestuario, pero Yurio seguía en su ropa casual, así que no le importó mojarse.

"Pero nuestro amor es puro, y nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlo. Ni siquiera Dios" Espetó el kazajo, dejando a los otros dos rubios atónitos, más por seguirles el juego que por la declaración en sí.

"¡Ja! Ya oíste." Continuó Yurio. "Métete tus sermones por donde te quepan."

"¡¿En qué me equivoqué en tu educación?!" Gritó Chris dramáticamente a Otabek, fingiendo decepción.

"¡Oh! Yo también quiero jugar." Dijo un Guang-Hong sonriente, ya con su vestuario y sus colmillos puestos. "¿A quién muerdo?"

"A Leo." Contestó Chris ya riendo, señalando al moreno, que estaba tomando café en el área del ambigú.

Leo, al percatarse que Guang-Hong corría hacía él mostrando amenazante sus dientes, con la clara intención de morderlo, dejó el café en la mesa y comenzó a correr despavorido, ya imaginando lo que le esperaba.

"¿Y si soy un vampiro pero me quiero casar ante la iglesia?" Preguntó Viktor, que se acercó a ellos tras escuchar las risas.

Chris lo tomó de los hombros y, mirándolo con ojos tremendamente serios, dijo...

"Para eso debes sacrificar una virgen." Contestó, olvidándose por completo de su papel.

"¡¿Pero qué clase de Padre eres?!" Yurio quiso sonar molesto, pero se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante el transcurso del día Yuri recibió varios mensajes de texto del peliplateado, con fotografías adjuntas, las cuales lo mostraban a él posando con su traje de vampiro, con colmillos falsos. El moreno tuvo que admitir que Viktor se veía más elegante y apuesto con smoking negro, hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos.

En otra de las fotos podía ver a los otros actores ya caracterizados. Una donde Chris, ya con su sotana puesta, le tiraba lo que parecía ser agua bendita a un sonriente Yurio, y otra de Guang-Hong mordiendo a un resignado Leo en el brazo.

Después de terminar con sus pendientes, Yuri volvió a su habitación a descansar un rato. Pero entonces algo hizo clic en él, y de pronto comenzó a buscar algo en su armario. No estaba seguro de lo que buscaba, pero luego de remover varias cajas de zapatos y ropa vieja, hasta el fondo encontró una pequeña caja de metal que tenía en la tapa el dibujo de un perro poodle.

La abrió con cuidado y sacó el contenido. Eras fotos de él y Vitya. Había escondido esa caja de sí mismo hacía años, cuando decidió olvidarse de él ,y ahora lo invadía una terrible nostalgia. No las contó, pero eran muchas, donde en la mayoría salían ambos abrazados y sonrientes, y en otras Vitya lo cargaba en su espalda. Incluso algunas parecían haber sido tomadas sin que estos los supieran, quizás por su madre, pues no miraban a la cámara.

Ver las fotos le hizo recuperar más y más recuerdos. Pero uno en especial saltó, uno que se parecía mucho a lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Yuri había llegado de la escuela y se preparaba para ayudar a su madre con la limpieza de las habitaciones, pero Viktor, quien estaba allí de vacaciones, le pidió que pasara el resto de la tarde con él.

"No puedo, Vitya. Tengo trabajo que hacer." Le discutió con el cejo fruncido mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.

"Pe-pero.." Empezó a decir éste con mirada acuosa, abrazándolo con más fuerza. "Yuri, eres muy pequeño para trabajar. Deberías venir y divertirte."

"¡Vitya, por favor!" Quiso empujarlo, pero el otro era mayor que él, por tanto más fuerte, así que lo sostenía con suma facilidad contra su pecho. Yuri tenía el largo cabello de Vitya cayendo sobre su rostro, hasta podía oler su champú.

Luego de unos segundos de continua lucha, el peliplateado por fin lo soltó, bajando la mirada y empezando a sollozar.

"Ya entiendo... No quieres estar conmigo..."

"A-ah...¡N-no es eso!" Le acarició la cabeza, como si fuera un perrito. "Claro que quiero estar contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer primero. No llores..."

"Yuri, ¿ya hiciste llorar Vitya de nuevo?" Le regañó su padre con tono divertido. "Ve a jugar con él. Yo ayudaré a tu madre."

"¡Pero...!"

"Anda, ve. Agradezco tu ayuda, pero aún eres muy pequeño para estar trabajando. Tu deber es divertirte con tu amigos."

"¡¿Ves?! Es lo mismo que yo digo." Dijo el peliplateado con una enorme sonrisa, mágicamente habiendo dejando de llorar. Enseguida tomó al niño de la mano y lo jaló hacia su habitación del hotel. Esa tarde se la pasaron mirando películas y comiendo comida chatarra.

Yuri rió. Al parecer nada había cambiado entre ellos en diez años. Bueno, tal vez algo, ahora al menos entendía por qué Vitya siempre quería estar con él; no quería estar solo, además de estar enamorado de él. Recordó que el peliplateado alguna vez le había dicho que no tenía amigos, solamente una amiga, Mila, por lo que él era su único 'amigo especial'. Entonces recordó el tema de la susodicha 'promesa'.

Siguió buscando en la caja para ver si podía encontraba algo más al respecto a ella, quizás algún indicio que le ayudara a recordaba. Tal vez si seguía mirando las fotos encontraría alguna pista.

* * *

 **¡Hola, otra vez! Me gustaría mucho que en sus comentarios me dejaran algún prompt/sugerencias para futuros fics Viktuuri, No sé, algo sobre lo que les gustaría leer con mi estilo de humor (o si quieren pueden sugerirme escribir algo serio). El chiste es saber sus opiniones :D**

 **Sugerencias, quejas, regalitos, mentadas de abuela, amenazas de muerte; dejen reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola, amiguitos! Si les gusta el fic, recuerden dejar reviews, así sabré qué les gusta y podré mejorar la historia ;D**

* * *

Los días pasaban y la grabación de la serie continuaba, a su vez, Yuri seguía sin poder recordar la promesa que había hecho con Vitya hacía diez años atrás. Pero tampoco era algo con lo que quería presionarse demasiado, pues ahora estaban juntos. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que sus recuerdos volvieran por completo. Además, quería disfrutar del presente con él.

Los ensayos con Viktor seguía siendo tan divertido como los recordaba. Aunque a veces el peliplateado se ponía demasiado meloso, dejándose llevar por su emociones, con lo que Yuri tenía que recordarle que su personaje se trataba de un vampiro alfa seductor, no un tímido adolescente enamorado.

Viktor reía y se lo agradecía. No obstante, hacía aquello a propósito, pues era su manera de flirtear con él y aprovecharse del hecho de que se encontraban solos para intimar. Después de todo, no era como si Yuri no lo hubiese notado y fuera algo que le molestase.

"¡Oh, Yuri! Eras tan pequeño y redondito en aquella época." Exclamó el peliplateado con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba las fotografías que el moreno había encontrado en la cajita de metal (cajita que antes había sido suya y se la dejó como regalo). Entonces alargó una mano hacia su novio, quién se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama a su lado, y le pellizcó una mejilla. "Oww... Tus mofletes ya no son tan suavecitos como antes, Cerdito-kun." Dijo con decepción.

"He crecido..." Replicó con la mirada entornada. "Pues tu cabello no es tan largo como antes, Vitya."

"¿Oh? ¿Acaso te gusto más con el cabello largo, eh, Yuri?" Inquirió con sus ojos azules dedicándole una mirada seductora, pero éste, en vez de cohibirse, rió.

"Mmh... A decir verdad no lo había pensando, pero..." Hundió los dedos de su mano izquierda entre los cabellos plateados y los acarició. "Creo que me gustas de las dos maneras." Tras escucharlo, Viktor fue el que ruborizó. Entonces tomó esa mano con una de las suyas y apoyó su rostro en ella.

"Yuri...¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos antes de que regresara a Rusia?"

"Ah...Yo..." El moreno quiso decir que sí, pero muchos de sus recuerdos seguían desperdigados de cualquier manera por su mente, y aunque lo intentara, no encontraba nada que tuviese que ver con aquella supuesta promesa. El ruso pudo ver la contrariedad en su rostro y sonrió con tristeza. Y el japonés tuvo que desviar la mirada para no sentirse peor consigo mismo. "L-lo siento..."

"No. Está bien. Ya lo recordarás. No tengo prisa." Se acercó a él hasta tal punto que sus frentes se tocaron, lo cual aprovechó para plantarle un beso pequeño en los labios antes de enseñarle una de las fotografías. "¿Por lo menos recuerdas este día?"

Yuri se acomodó los lentes antes de mirarla. Él y Vitya sonreían para la cámara en el jardín interior del hotel, vistiendo ropas tradicionales japonesas. El peliplateado vestía un yukata que le había prestado el padre de Yuri, y era de color vino, mientras que el niño usaba un kimono rosa con motivos florales que había pertenecido a su hermana, y es que a su madre le había hecho gracia ponérselo.

Recordaba haber hecho berrinche y quejarse mucho al respecto, pero su familia, incluyendo Vitya, le pidieron que se lo dejara porque 'se veía muy tierno'. Gracias a ese recuerdo, el contexto de la imagen le resultaba menos difuso, además de que pudo deducir que ese día era el Tanabata, un festival en el que la gente suele pedir deseos, puesto que varios árboles del jardín tenían colgados ya de sus ramas tiras de papel coloridos. Incluso pudo notar manchas de tinta negra en sus manos. Ya habían escrito y colgados sus deseos antes de que los fotografiaran.

"Oh. En dos semanas será el Tanabata." Comentó con sorpresa al percatarse de la fecha.

"Exacto." Viktor sonrió complacido. "Espero que tengas otro kimono rosa de tu talla, Cerdito-kun." Al terminar de decir aquello, Yuri le aventó una almohada a la cara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Por fin viernes!" Exclamó Leo al tiempo que estiraba los brazos al techo y se echaba boca abajo sobre en uno de los sofás de la sala común. Él y los otros actores acaban de llegar al hotel tras terminar de grabar el tercer capítulo de la serie. "Hora de descansar."

"Aah, sí. No quiero leer un guión más hasta dentro de un millón de años." Dijo el suizo también estirándose de brazos, entonces se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Leo.

"Chris, pesas mucho." Se quejó, pero tenía demasiada pereza como para siquiera intentar moverlo.

"Tengo hambre." Ahora dijo Guang-Hong, tirándose sobre Chris.

"No puedo respirar..." Volvió a decir el estadounidense, mas no tuvo ni la más mínima intención de luchar por su vida con tal de no hacer un sobreesfuerzo.

"Chicos, ¿qué tal si esta noche hacemos un maratón de cine con nuestras películas?" Inquirió JJ animado, haciéndole el favor al castaño de quitarle a los otros dos de encima. "Le pedí a mi novia que me enviara todas las películas que pudiera encontrar donde aparezcan nuestros nombres. Llegaron alrededor de veinte. Yuri ya las tiene en la recepción."

"Está bien... Pero sólo si no ponemos ninguna donde salgas tú." Condicionó el suizo, tan cansado que permitió que su propio peso muerto lo hiciese resbalar por el sofá donde JJ lo había dejado hasta caer al piso.

"¡¿Ah?! ¡Pero si salgo en las misma que Guang-Hong!" Se quejó, esperando a que su compañero de agencia lo apoyara, pero éste miraba al techo, también tirado en el piso, ignorando a todos.

"Tengo hambre..." Repitió el chino.

"Chris tiene razón." Apoyó Yurio con tono burlón. "Ya tenemos suficiente con verte todos los días como para ver tu cara también en una pantalla."

"¡Estoy seguro que no dirías eso si fueran tus películas las que no pusiéramos!" Le apuntó de manera acusatoria.

"¿Mmh? Por supuesto que no. A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo autoestima."

"Chicos, no peleen." Pidió la pelirroja con un suspiro cansado, sentándose en un sillón frente al de Leo. "Harán que me dé jaqueca." Entonces se volvió hacia el rubio menor con una ligera sonrisa. "Yurio, cariño, tráeme una botella de agua, ¿sí?"

"¡¿Ah?! ¡Para eso está el otro Yuri! No soy tu mayordomo, mujer floja."

"Oh, no. Yuri y Viktor están en su nidito de amor, no quiero molestarlos." Dijo riendo y ruborizándose tal cual fangirl.

"¿Crees que estén teniendo sexo ahora mismo?" Inquirió Chris a la vez que se levantaba para sentarse en el sofá, junto al estadounidense.

"Es posible..." Contestó con voz cantarina.

"Quiero ver..." Dijo Guang-Hong, aún en trance por el hambre.

"¡¿Es que todos aquí son unos pervertidos?!" Exclamó Yurio con los puños sobre sus caderas y la boca torcida en disgusto.

"Yo sí." Dijo el suizo levantando una mano.

"Yo no." Dijo Leo, y sólo no levantó el brazo porque comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

"Yo tampoco." Respondió Otabek casi en murmullo, aunque Yurio ya sabía eso.

"Hey, chicos. ¿Qué hacen?" Preguntó Viktor entrando a la sala con un brazo descansando sobre los hombro de su novio.

"Oh, no están teniendo sexo." Comentó Chris con decepción.

"Qué mal..." Agregó Guang-Hong.

"¿¡Q-qué?!" Gritó Yuri con la cara roja de pena, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

"No. Eso sólo lo hacemos de noche."

"¡Viktor!" Le amonestó empujándolo lejos, y el peliplateado rió juntando las manos en plegaria para que lo perdonara.

"No te preocupes, Yuri. Todos aquí somos adultos." Dijo JJ para apaciguar su vergüenza. "Ah, todos excepto Yurio."

"Bravo. Eres muy inteligente." Replicó sarcástico y la mirada entornada. "Larguémonos de aquí, Otabek. Aquí ya huele a viejo." Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con el kazajo detrás suyo.

"¿Acaso no son tiernos ese par?" Dijo Chris con voz melosa.

"Yo los shippeo..." Comentó el chino, sujetándose el estomago por el hambre.

"Viktor. JJ sugirió hacer un ciclo de cine con nuestras películas para esta noche." Dijo Mila. "¿Qué tal si le mostramos a Yuri la primera en la que participamos?"

"Eso me gustaría." Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. Pues todavía no había visto a su novio actuar que no fuese durante sus ensayos. Ni siquiera lo había acompañado aún al set de grabación porque tenía cuestiones que encargarse del hotel, además de que Sara, de manera privada, le pidió de favor que se abstuviera de ir por un tiempo para no desconcentrar al peliplateado.

"Uh...No lo sé..." Dijo Viktor con una mano en la barbilla, pensativo. "Si recuerdo bien, en esa película tenemos muchas escenas románticas juntos. Yo no quiero que Yuri vea eso."

"Está bien, Viktor. Sé que solamente están actuando. En todo caso, tú y yo aún no éramos novios cuando filmaron eso." Dijo después de reírse por su respuesta. Le pareció divertido que el peliplateado lo intentara proteger de algo de lo que ya estaba consciente. "Pero si a ti te molesta, entonces elige otra. Yo lo que quiero es verte actuar."

"Yuri... Si tú estás bien con eso, entonces yo también." Viktor asió sus manos entre las suyas con delicadeza y las besó a la vez que dirigía su mirada azul hacia sus ojos ámbar. El rostro de Yuri se encendió, pues no esperaba a que su novio hiciera algo como eso y menos desprendiendo tanta sensualidad. Guang-Hong, sin energías para sentarse en el piso, levantó un brazo y les tomó una fotografía con su celular.

"¡Váyanse a un hotel!" Les gritó el suizo fingiendo molestia, pero rápidamente rectifico. "Ah, ya estamos en uno... ¡Consíganse un cuarto!"

"Chris, estás rompiendo el encanto." Le amonestó la pelirroja, pero rió de todos modos. "La noche es larga, podremos ver entre cuatro y cinco películas antes de que nos de sueño." Comentó para volver al tema anterior. "¿Alguien tiene más sugerencias?" El canadiense estuvo por hablar, pero Mila continuó. "En ninguna donde salga JJ." Agregó para continuar la broma.

"Ja-ja." Rió sarcástico.

"En ese caso, deberíamos preguntarle a Yuri." Dijo Leo, quien no podía dormirse por tanto ruido. "Él no ha visto ninguna de nuestras películas."

"Oh. Es verdad..." Yuri no sólo no había visto las películas en las que participaba Viktor sino tampoco las de los demás actores. En realidad, rara vez veía películas. No era porque no le gustaran, simplemente tenía otros pasatiempos. Y quizás el hecho de que el chico del que se enamoró (y decidió olvidarse de él) apuntaba a ser actor, hizo que inconscientemente su interés hacia ellas decreciera con los años. "No tengo gustos por algún género en particular. Pero me gustaría verlos actuar a todos ustedes." Dijo dirigiéndose hacia JJ, quien levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación, mientras que Mila y Chris suspiraron con enfado.

Y cuando faltaba poco para que cayera la noche, Yuri, Viktor, Mari y Minako se reunieron con Sara, Michele, los otros actores y dos personas más de regreso en la sala común. Yuri entonces por fin pudo conocer al guionista de la serie de vampiros, Georgi Popovich, de quien ya había oído decir a Yurio que era una persona bastante dramática y exagera, pudiendo comprobarlo después por su actitud tan shakesperiana incluso cuando sólo pedía que le pasaran las palomitas... También se presentó ante él Emil Nekola, un hombre con actitud bastante sumisa y educada que era parte del personal de cámaras y amigo de muchos años de los managers.

Antes de comenzar a preparar las botanas y apagaran las luces, acomodaron los sillones de manera que estuvieran dirigidos en torno a la televisión, aunque Guang-Hong, Leo y JJ se acostaron en el piso sobre cobijas y almohadas traída de sus habitaciones. Yurio rápidamente se apoderó del sofá de dos plazas e invitó a Otabek a que se sentara con él. Obviamente Viktor y Yuri también sentaron juntos, aunque tuvieron que compartir el sofá con Chris y Minako, mientras que Sara, Mila y Mari conversaban juntas y en voz baja en una mesa para cuatro personas cercana al televisor; y Emil, Michele y Georgi en otro sofá.

Como lo acordado, la primera película que reprodujeron fue la de Viktor y Mila, ambos de 17 años, donde el peliplateado aún tenía su cabello tan largo como su Yuri lo recordaba.

La trama del filme era una especie de modernización cliché de Romeo y Julieta, pero ambientada en los barrios rojos de Rusia, donde la familia de los protagonistas eran dos grupos mafiosos en constante disputas por territorios. No era un guión precisamente bueno. El final era predecible, con los enamorados muriendo al final, pero las actuaciones habían sido increíbles, al punto que, en los momentos importantes, lograban hacer que Chris y JJ dejaran de hacer bromas para centrarse en la película, incluso Guang-Hong masticaba sus palomitas haciendo menos ruido. Y el moreno no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por lo impresionado que quedó con la actuación de Viktor.

Incluso las escenas de besos no lo hicieron sentirse tan mal como creyó que lo harían, quizás porque ya habían pasado años de eso, además de tenía al protagonista a su lado, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido desde que le dieron al play; sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de algo curioso. La primera escena romántica entre Viktor y Mila; éste había tomado las manos de la muchacha para besarlas mientras la miraba a los ojos, como había hecho con él horas antes..., como había hecho con él diez años atrás cuando le ayudó a ensayarla...

Al terminar la película prendieron las luces y varios comenzaron a levantarse de sus puestos para estirar sus músculos agarrotados, para ir al baño, o para ir por más botanas. O para felicitar a Mila, pues no quisieron despertar al peliplateado. No obstante, éste abrió los ojos con pereza al escuchar tantas voces hablando.

"¿Ah? ¿Ya terminó? Eso fue rápido." Dijo y bostezó, entonces se volvió hacia su novio, alarmándose por sus ojos humedecidos. "¿Yuri, sucede algo?"

"No, nada. Creo que...la película me emocionó demasiado." Admitió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Eres un gran actor, Viktor." Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó en los labios como una especie de premio. El peliplateado lo recibió gustoso.

"Yuri, ¿estás llorando?" Preguntó Otabek al rubio casi en murmullo, para que los demás no escucharan.

"¿Q-qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!" Contestó de la misma manera, pero con sus manos tapando su rostro. Al igual que el otro Yuri, también era la primera vez que veía esa película, así que también lo hizo sentirse bastante emocional. "T-tengo una basura en el ojo."

"Está bien, te creo." Dijo, pero posó una mano en su espalda y lo hizo apoyar su frente contra su hombro. Yurio pudo sentir su rostro encenderse a más no poder. Por suerte nadie lo podía ver, ni siquiera el kazajo.

"¡Hey, ustedes dos! Ya tenemos suficiente con Viktor y Yuri derramando miel como para que ustedes también lo hagan." Se quejó JJ en broma.

El ruso rubio, todavía afectado por lo hermoso del filme, no quiso enojarse y se limitó a levantar un dedo medio hacia donde creía que se encontraba el canadiense.

"Oh, vamos, JJ, no lo moleste." Dijo Leo riendo, con un puño masajeando sus ojos. "Yo también lloré un poco."

"¿Ahora cuál vemos?" Preguntó Chris, mirando las carátulas. "¿Ah? No sabía que Guang-Hong era parte de un elenco en una peli de terror. Oh, olvídenlo, también sale JJ..."

"¡Pues esa sigue!" JJ le arrebató la caja de las manos y sacó el dvd para reproducirlo.

"¡Emil, apresúrate!" Gritó Michele al camarógrafo, quien entró unos segundos después de él a la sala común cargado una pesada bandeja con refrescos y comida que dejó en la mesita antes de tomar una bocanada de aire. Después de él, entró el chino con su bote de palomitas rellenado.

"¡Oh! Van a poner mi película. Genial." Comentó tras reconocer la cortinilla de presentación.

Los que estaban de pie pronto volvieron a sus lugares, excepto las chicas de la mesa, quienes decidieron mejor sentarse en el piso con los actores para que no les diera tanto miedo.

Pasado unos veinte minutos, Yuri, a diferencia de los demás que tenían toda su atención puesta en el filme debido al suspenso, comenzó a dormitar, quizás por influencia de un ya dormido Viktor, o porque, sin importar que tan bien actuaran JJ y Guang-Hong, la historia era predecible y algo aburrida,

Tras cerrar los ojos y apoyar su mejilla izquierda sobre la cabeza de su novio, escuchó gritos de terror. Asustados, tanto el moreno como el peliplateado abrieron sus párpados de par en par para, quizás esperando ver una escena sangrienta dentro del televisor. No obstante, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras. Viktor entonces se aferró a Yuri con fuerza y viceversa.

"¿S-se fue la luz?" Preguntó Yurio, temblando y abrazándose a Otabek.

"Eso parece." Contestó Chris, aparentemente tranquilo, al tiempo que usaba la pantalla de su celular como fuente de luz. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó Mari, quien por ser parte del personal del hotel y mayor que su hermano, se sintió a cargo de la situación.

Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta positiva, todos gritaron de nuevo al escuchar un trueno y gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeando las ventanas.

"¡Necesito un abrazo!" Exclamó Emil, abalanzándose sobre Michele, y éste intentó quitárselo de encima a la vez que protestaba. Sara comenzó a reírse, y eso de alguna manera tranquilizó a los presentes.

"Uff... Por lo menos hay Internet." Dijo Guang-Hong con alivio.

"Esperen, ¿qué es ese ruido?" Inquirió JJ con voz temblorosa y todos volvieron a callar.

"¿Q-Qué cosa?" Preguntó Mila en voz baja.

"¿Te refieres a los truenos?" Murmuró Leo.

Un ruido parecido a golpes provino de pronto de una ventana. Todos lograron aguantarse un grito pero sin poder evitar emitir algún sonido de sorpresa.

"H-hay algo afuera..." Dijo Yurio levantándose del sofá y jalando a Otabek consigo, ellos eran los más cercanos a esa ventana. "Yuri, ve a ver."

"¿Y-yo?"

"¡Eres el dueño del hotel!" Replicó un poco exasperado.

"En eso tienes razón..." Dio un suspiro de resignación. Con algo de miedo, quiso levantarse del sofá, pero Viktor lo hizo primero y después lo ayudó.

"Voy contigo." Dijo tomándolo de la cintura y ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la ventana.

"Tengan cuidado." Dijo Mari, quien estaba por acompañarlos sino fuera porque Mila y Minako se prensaron a ella. La tenían inmovilizada.

"N-no, ¡no vayan!" Dijo Guang-Hong, aferrándose a un pie de Yuri. "¡¿Qué tal si es un zombie y se los come?! Me quedaré sin mi yaoi..."

"Los zombies no existen..." Le amonestó Leo ayudando al japonés a que el otro lo soltara.

Y escucharon un aullido retumbar por los alrededores que fue acompañado de un trueno, y todos saltaron de sus asientos.

"¡Es un hombre lobo!" Gritó Georgi a punto de entrar en pánico. "Oh, esperen. Un hombre lobo. Qué buena idea para el guión..."

Cuando Viktor y Yuri llegaron a la ventana, ambos abrieron la cortina despacio. Y sintieron como el alma casi se les sale del pecho tras distinguir una figura cuadrúpeda que de pronto se pegó al vidrio, haciéndolos retroceder con un grito, provocando que los otros gritaran de nuevo.

No obstante, habiendo pasado un poco el susto, el moreno regresó a la ventana para confirmas sus sospechas. Lo que tanto les había asustado no era sino un simple perro café de raza poodle.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, regalitos, amenazas de muerte, propuestas de matrimonio, e-mail bombas; dejen reviews.**

Públicidad descarada: Si desean ver mis comics/fanarts Viktuuri, entren a mi Tumblr, lo pueden encontrar entrando en mi perfil o como rhapeseuhans ;D


End file.
